


Past Tense

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stitchers - Freeform, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU continuation of the scene with Cameron and Kirsten meeting when they were little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Tense

Ever since meeting Cameron, Kirsten had returned to the hospital every single day to keep him company in his lonely room. She would start off visiting her mom for an hour, and then would make her way over to the section of the hospital Cameron’s room was located in. She had been doing this so often, all the nurses knew her routine and would smile at her whenever they saw her walking down the halls.

“Summer’s almost over,” Kirsten said to Cameron one day as they sat on his bed. She brought over her collection of crossword puzzles to keep themselves busy. Kirsten wasn’t one to play with toys and it turned out Cameron really enjoyed the puzzles.

“So I guess I won’t see you everyday then?” Cameron’s tone became sullen.

“I’ll still come everyday, but it won’t be until after school ends at 3:00.”

“Okay, that’s not too bad.”

“Where are your parents?” Kirsten asked. “They didn’t come at all today.”

Cameron sighed. “They’re probably in some super important meeting for work.”

“Visiting you should be the most important thing for them,” Kirsten said bluntly. “What if something happened to you and they weren’t here?”

“I have you,” Cameron said simply. “You’ve been here for me more than my parents have.”

“Even when my mom gets better I’ll still visit you,” Kirsten assured.

“Hopefully I’ll be able to leave the hospital soon,” Cameron said. “There’s one more surgery the doctors need to do and then hopefully I can leave.”

“When’s that surgery?”

Cameron took out his notebook. “August 20th.”

“That’s the day before school starts,” Kirsten mumbled. “My dad’s not going to want me to be here too late.”

“That’s okay,” Cameron gave her a sad smile. Kirsten could easily see through it.

“I’ll try my hardest to stay as long as I can,” Kirsten promised. “I don’t care what my dad says.” She took ahold of Cameron’s hand. “It’s an easy surgery, right?”

“I don’t know. The doctors tell me there’s nothing to worry about but I’m smarter than they think I am. I can tell they’re nervous about it.”

“Are _you_?”

Cameron shrugged. “I guess. I mean, I’ve only lived ten years. I feel like there’s so much more to do.”

“You’ll be fine,” Kirsten said. “Besides, you already went through one major surgery. You can go through one more.”

* * *

 

 

On August 20th, Kirsten came to the hospital extra early. She made a quick visit to her mother before walking to Cameron’s room.

“Hey, Cupcake,” Cameron smiled when she entered the room.

“Hey! A-Are your parents here?” Kirsten looked around the room, but it was only the two of them.

“They have another work thing, but they promised to be here after the surgery,” Cameron said.

“They should be here now,” Kirsten shook her head.

“I’m used to it,” Cameron shrugged. “Besides, you’re here.”

Just then, a few nurses walked into the room and helped Cameron change his clothes for the surgery. “Are you ready, sweetie?” One of them asked.

“Yeah,” Cameron sighed. “Can Kirsten stay in my room?”

“Of course,” the nurse smiled.

“See you in a few hours,” Kirsten said.

Cameron went over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. “Just in case,” he whispered.

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” Kirsten said fiercely. “You’ll be fine.”

Cameron just nodded and followed the nurses out the door, turning back at the last second to wave at his best friend. Kirsten waved back and laid back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and praying everything would turn out okay.

* * *

Kirsten had been waiting for about an hour in Cameron’s room when she suddenly saw lights flashing and heard a scary-sounding noise coming from the hallway. “Cameron Goodkin room 114!” She heard a nurse shout.

Kirsten jumped out of the bed and ran out the door. She ran to the operating room and tried to see what was happening, but the nurses wouldn’t let her.

“I’m sorry sweetie, you can’t be here,” someone said.

“What’s going on? Is Cameron okay?” Kirsten yelled. She started to hyperventilate. “Please tell me what’s going on, his parents aren’t here!” She tugged on a nurse's arm.

“Something went wrong in the surgery, the doctor is doing everything he can,” she said.

Kirsten choked back a sob and sank to the floor. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be there but that was the last thing she cared about. Cameron was the only friend she had. She _couldn’t_ lose him.

* * *

Thirty minutes went by and Kirsten hadn’t received any news about Cameron’s condition. She was tired of waiting around, so she decided to crawl over to the door when the nurses weren’t looking. She took a peek in the window and saw Cameron on the operating table. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw his expressionless face. She couldn’t shake the fact that he looked dead. She knew he wasn’t, because the doctor was still operating on him, but it was scary enough. Kirsten looked through the window until she saw the surgeon stitching him back up.

Kirsten ran back to his room before a nurse could catch her. She sat back on his bed and tried to steady her breathing. The doctor was stitching him up. _That had to be a good thing, right?_ Whatever went wrong in the surgery had to be fixed, Kirsten hoped.

It was another twenty minutes before another nurse came into Cameron’s room. “How is he?” Kirsten demanded.

The nurse smiled. “He’s in recovery now.”

Kirsten let out a huge sigh of relief. “He’s okay? Can I see him?”

“Cameron’s just fine,” she laughed. “But he’s sleeping now. You can still visit him, though.”

“Thank you!’ Kirsten ran out of the room and sprinted to Cameron’s new recovery room. She took a seat next to his bed and grabbed his hand.

“I knew you would be okay,” she said. “I wasn’t ready to lose you yet.” She stayed next to him and held his hand until finally falling asleep.

* * *

“Kirsten! Kirsten!” Kirsten jolted awake when she felt someone shake her arm.

“Cameron!” She exclaimed when she saw him awake and very much alive. His parents were asleep in chairs on the other side of his bed. “How are you feeling?”

“My chest hurts, but other than that I’m good,” he smiled. “The nurses told me you waited for me by the operating room.”

“You almost died,” Kirsten stated. “I couldn’t just wait around in your room.

Cameron looked over to the clock next to his bed. “Kirsten it’s five in the morning! You have school today.”

Kirsten shook her head. “I’m not going.”

“But it’s your first day!”

“I don’t care.” Kirsten took his hand once again. “You’re more important.”

“But what about your dad?”

“He’ll understand.”

“Thanks for being here for me,” Cameron said, looking at Kirsten with the utmost appreciation. “You’re an amazing friend.”

Kirsten could feel the tears sting in her eyes again. But this time they were happy tears. “I don’t know what I would do if you died.”

“Well it’s a good thing you won’t have to find out anytime soon,” Cameron smirked. “Now come on. Let’s finish those crossword puzzles.”


End file.
